


To big brother, With love

by lawismyname



Series: The Apple of their eyes [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, Crossdressing, Eren is seven, Half Brothers, Incest, Levi is seventeen, Levi kinda hates Mike, M/M, Pedophilia, Possessive Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Sex, hinted Mikeren, jealous Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: It's his big brother's birthday and little Eren  had the best gift in plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Halooo! Here I am again with another shota Eren fic!! Hahaha, I do hope you guys will like it.  
> Anyways please be warned once again, that his has pedophilia and incest, so don't read if you don't like it.  
> Still unbeta'd so I'm sorry if it has so many errors and not to mention kinda crappy but I truly hope you'll enjoy this. ;)

It was a few hours after their Christmas Eve dinner and the guests had left to their homes to rest. Little Eren was out of his bed, sneaking to his big brother's room for a surprise. It was finally Christmas and Levi's birthday and the seven-years old beamed in excitement as he tiptoed across the hallway to head over the older boy's room. He had been enthusiastic about giving his present ever since the clock striked twelve.

Levi had prematurely handed over his gift to him days ago and the little boy wanted to make up to him with the wonderful present he had given.

  
To say that Eren liked the gift was an understatement. He loved it and treasured it with all his heart, deciding that it was one of the best things ever given to him.

  
Placed in a smooth wooden box was a set of pastel dresses along with a variety of matching accessories and silken ribbons to tie and hold his shoulder length hair.

  
One might say it's a peculiar liking but Eren had grown up to his mother dressing him as a girl. His parents were expecting a girl as shown by the ultrasounds but it only turned out that their child was a healthy baby boy. Carla, having already bought so many dresses and only a few were gender-neutral clothes decided to use them for Eren. Mike had no problem with his wife's whims, deciding that he didn't really mind since Eren was still unaware and seemed to be completely comfortable wrapped around the silken dresses. All the more, his daddy even accepted the fact that he had grown a liking of wearing girl's clothes as Mike loved his baby boy unconditionally and without restraint, happiness being the only thing he ever desired for this little firefly.

  
Most especially that Carla passed away three years ago due to a car accident. Little Eren had been devastated by then, but his daddy and big brother had helped him out of despair and grievance that he was back to his jovial and energetic self.

  
Now wrapped around his beautifully slim figure was one of the dresses. It was a teal-colored knee-high dress with ruffled sleeves. White pearl buttons lined up along the middle, and laces hung over the hem of its skirt. Eren tied a pretty ribbon at the end of his braid, picking a turquoise color since it was his big brother's favorite color.

  
Eren slipped inside his brother's room, gingerly and quietly, relocking the knob as he slipped into his pocket the copy of the room's key and made his way to his big brother with careful steps.

  
Eren thought him to be very handsome especially when the moonlight hit his face. It gave a mysterious yet strong glow on his sharp features as his frown smoothened to unmar his peaceful expression. The shadows highlighted the tall nose and pale thin lips. His raven hair were splayed over the pillow in a rather sloven manner, something unlikely of his orderly appearance and Eren had to bit back a giggle threatening to escape from his lips. He was very proud of being his little brother, even if they don't have the same mommy little Eren was delighted to have Levi as his big brother.

  
He climbed over the bed, situating himself on his big brother's lap. He laid down on the hard muscles of his chest and placed his head on top of Levi's heart to listen to the calm and steady beats it made.

  
It wasn't a moment after that he felt strong arms wrapping around his little body. A kiss was placed on top of his head and the smooth rubbing circles on his back almost made him drowsy, but he fought it and grasped Levi's face, moving forward to kiss his lips.

The hands tightened to a possessive grip and Eren found himself pushed into the mattress with his big brother nibbling his jaw all the while peppering kisses on his neck, exploring and groping his body with his warm rough hands.

  
"You look so pretty baby boy, dressed in cute dresses. You really outdone yourself this time." The praise coaxed a warm blush over his baby cheeks, Eren moved his small hands and brushed the silky ebony locks as he stared at the darkened silver pools lusting over his figure. His big brother's eyes expressed his delight and they feasted over Eren with intense hunger and desire.

  
"It's your birthday after all, I hope you like your gift even if it's a bit late." Eren blushed, shyly peering over long lashes. Levi brought a pale hand to his mouth, trailing a finger across his bottom lip and Eren took hold of his hand and swallowed the forefinger inside his mouth, giving it a light suck.

  
Levi groaned lowly, and pushed his appendage into that sinful mouth, swirling it with that deft tongue that he'd trained personally with his own mouth and cock. Eren was so eager to please, and he loved how his brother would always succumb into pleasure underneath him.

  
Levi gave him a devious smirk, running a hand over the clothed chest with a rumble vibrating on his throat as he kept his predatory gaze on his baby brother.

  
"Oh? Now shall I unwrap this lovely gift and lavish what's inside?" His voice was thick and heavy with lust. His thumb rubbed over a clothed nub on Eren's chest and it earned him a stuttering gasp from the brunet who was now squirming, pushing himself to Levi's hand.

  
"Please do big brother. I'm all yours." Was all Eren could say in a soft whisper, bitting his plump lip when his big brother pinched his nipple.

  
With those words Levi proceeded to undress his baby brother slowly, admiring that beautiful and exotic body of his brother. Luscious caramel skin was meticulously exposed with each pearl unbuttoned as every second that passed built a powerful tension that feed their hunger and carnal desires, restrain and patience vanquished to ashes by the fires lust and love.

  
Pulling an end of the turquoise colored trimming, he unfurled the ribbon then grabbed a handful of that chocolate locks so to bury his nose on its fragrant softness. Eren had such beautiful hair, and its silken texture was enough to be compared to the most expensive of threads of silk. He lifted the lace hem of the willowy skirt and a raspy growl echoed through him as his throat was suddenly overtaken by dryness and boxers seemed to be too constricting with his cock unbelievably hardening in an instant. His sight was engulfed by his brother's naked lower half, his little cock standing up and dripping copiously with precum.

  
"My my, aren't you a naughty boy, walking over to my room without any underwear. Such a brave but naughty boy we have. Now, how should I punish you ?" Levi said with a playful tone in his voice, teasing the hardened member by swiping the wet tip and gave it a few strokes.

  
Levi shifted his brother's position for a short moment, and tugged the green dress off, leaving everything of Eren exposed under his scrutiny with desire and adoration gleaming behind his heavy-lidded eyes. His little brother looked so breathtaking as the young brunet lay naked on his bed with a provocative look on his eyes and Levi felt like going insane as a voracious want to quench the hunger seared through his core.

  
Eren whimpered, and turned to his stomach, lifting his hips up to display his lovely bottom, wiggling it encouragingly to the older teen as he spoke, "Bad boys needed to be spank, so please spank me. I deserved it for being a naughty boy."

  
A sharp slap landed on his bottom and was followed by three more. The little child cried through the pillows, careful enough not to slip any loud sounds until he remembered that his big brother's room had very thick walls, he then let a squeal be slipped. Eren was glad for that since he doesn't want to wake his daddy up. He doesn't want to think that he was cheating on him. He loved his big brother just as much as his daddy, if not a little more and Eren wanted nothing but to repay them for everything by ensuring their happiness. He wanted to make his big brother happy by offering himself, not to mention it was Christmas and his birthday after all and Levi deserved the best gift.

  
A growl reverberated on his shoulder and he turned to see Levi nipping the curve of his shoulder blades dragging a wet trail with his tongue until he reached the upper column of his spine. Eren purred under the hypnotic motions of the appendage, appreciating its texture and warmth and he whined when sharp teeth dug unto his back.

  
Warm fingers brushed away the hair on his neck, the lingering touch to his nape sent a wave of electricity down his spine. He was somehow very sensitive on the neck, and knowing that fact, his big brother loved to make him writhe with his teasing, subjecting him under sweet torture as he played and ravished his sensitive spot.

  
Pressing himself against the younger's back, Levi rubbed his hard on against the perky bottom. He swallowed down a groan, and began to administer his love on his little brother. He blew over the skin, hearing a cute gasp that only compulsed him to do more. He wanted to hear more of those pretty sounds, giving himself a pat in the back for reconstructing his room for a more soundproof material. After all he can't have his father disturbing them and finding out about their little secret.

  
Deeming his work done by the various decorations of his teeth and forceful mouth. He was careful enough to mark the skin so that it could be concealed by Eren's clothes. It's a shame really, he wanted to display his claim on Eren but that would only make those jealous people take Eren away from him, especially his father.

  
Levi knew that Mike loved his Eren dearly, just as the same way he did and that made Levi seethe with his jealousy churning like molten lava. But he hushed the anger and malice with plans of he and Eren living together someday, just the two of them and he wouldn't have to worry of someone stealing Eren's attention. Levi will have all of Eren's love and affection all for himself. After college, he would be able to save enough for the two of them and he would be able to make those wishes come to a reality, but for now he would just have to endure.

  
Pushing himself off his baby brother, he reached for the lube inside a drawer of his nightstand while the other hand palmed and squeezed the perky bottom, groaning in appreciation to its softness. He uncapped the bottle, slicking up his fingers and rubbed them together to warm the cold lube.

  
He prodded his forefinger into the puckered hole of Eren's bottom. One at a time, he slipped them in and stretched the warm cavern, appeasing any possible pain. Eren needed to be prepared accordingly for him, wanting to bring the young brunet to lucid bliss and satisfaction as he turn him into a debauched mess.

  
He slipped off his boxers after deeming his baby brother ready and gripped his hard cock then stroked it with his slick hands to spread the lube. He grasped the slim hips, positioning himself and a groan passed his lips once he breached the rim of muscles. He pushed himself farther inside, relishing the tightness and pulsating warmth of his little brother that was greedily enveloping and sucking his member.

  
"Ah, so tight baby boy, so fucking greedy too. You keep sucking me inside your pretty hole." He murmured onto the caramel flesh, his hot breathe fanning over the sensitive hairs of Eren's back thus making him whimper.

  
Little Eren nodded in reply, not being able to answer with words as his mind was befuddled with haze and pleasure. His big brother's voice was so deep and arousing and it it made his tiny cock weep as droplets of his pearlescent fluid fell to the sheets.

  
Levi set a slow and steady pace. Enjoying his younger brother as he lavished him with sweet kisses down his sensitive neck. Soft whimpers and muffled moans slipped through Eren's pretty mouth and Levi found delight into it, increasing the level of his arousal as the tightness enveloped his cock fully.

  
Soon Eren was reduced to sobs and gentle cries as he pistoled his hips faster, drawing until the tip was the only part inside so he can thrust harder, deeper and fuller inside.

  
"Ahh-ngghh! So good big brother!", Eren gasped, clutching the sheets as a flash of momentary pain from his brother's brute pace melded with the numbing pleasure. His jaw hung open as he panted for air that would only be forced out of his lungs with each pound. His little hole stretched so good, and his big brother's cock was rubbing his walls, hitting that sweet spot that was making him see tiny stars at the back of his eyes.

  
Levi pressed himself harder on Eren's back, feeling it quiver with tiny spasms against his heaving chest as he pursued with his pace. He brought his hand up, and his fingers were met by an awaiting mouth. The tongue coated his appendages wet with saliva, the warm mouth playing and sucking them with enthusiasm. The sensations on his fingers went directly to his throbbing cock, but nevertheless he pulled them out perfectly wet and slick and Levi wrapped them around Eren's little cock and stroked it slowly.

  
"B-big brother aa-nngghh-ha! I'm c-close, please cum inside! I want you-your milk! I'm cummi-ing!" Eren warned, thrusting his little cock into his big brother's fist as he was tipping over the edge. He wanted to cum with his big brother to filling him with his rich milk and have it leaking over his thighs.

  
Eren mewled cutely against him, moving his hips with his thrusts, feeling the tight walls contract around his cock to signal him that indeed his little brother was near. He drove himself faster, harder until he felt his hand on Eren's cock was wet with cum.

"Take it. Take it all, yeah, so fucking good for me, such a good boy." He rumbled mindlessly as he plunged himself in when he reached his climax, spurting his cum over soft pink walls, marking it with his seed and riding his orgasm by circling hips and shallow thrusts.

  
He buried his nose of top of Eren's head, inhalling the scent of sweat and sex and Eren's sweetness. He stayed inside for a couple of seconds before pulling out with a wet squelch and rolled over to his side, spooning his little brother as he embraced him close to his pounding chest. Eren turned to him, snaking his little hands around his neck to initiate a deep kiss.

Levi responded, feeling his heart swell at the passionate emotions behind the action.He embraced his little brother into a tight hug, and Eren squeezed as much as his frail arms could handle.

  
"Happy birthday and Merry Christmas". Eren said before he buried himself unto his chest, and Levi let himself smile as the soft voice of his brother faded into a faint whisper, " I love you forever big brother."

  
"I love you too, Eren. " The curling ends of Eren's lips told him that he was heard, and Levi closed his eyes, succumbing to slumber with a faintest of smiles knowing that he'll wake up with his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another with how it all started. But more of this series would involve Eren being paired by all. Especially Erwin and Armin. Lol! Hahaha until the next time! ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
